DIA BERNAMA NARUTO
by Rei-kun 541
Summary: Namanya Naruto, dan Gaara kembali mengenang masalalu. Hingga tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air matanya. /Fic dengan chara Naruto dan Gaara. Fic persahabatan dengan genre angst. No Yaoi. Selamat membaca/


**Disclimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**DIA BERNAMA NARUTO  
**

**By**

**Sai-kun 541**

**Genre**

Frienship/Angst

**Warning**

No YAOI. Ini hanya Friendship. Jadi, ya... Selamat membaca...

* * *

Kampung halaman identik dengan masalalu. Tempat dimana dulu dibesarkan. Seperti itulah yang ada dipikiran Gaara saat itu. Lelaki berambut merah terang itu memutuskan mengunjungi kampung halamannya setelah ayahnya meninggal dan mewariskan sebuah rumah disana. Gaara berpikir ada baiknya jika tanah itu dipergunakan. Jangan dibiarkan terlantar begitu saja. Karena itulah ia pergi kesana, siapa tahu dengan melihat-lihat, ia mengerti apa yang dapat ia lakukan untuk membuat tanah dan rumah itu menghasilkan pundi-pundi uang untuknya.

Ia susuri jalan menuju rumah yang diwariskan untuknya itu dengan mengendarai sebuah mobil. Ia masih ingat betul, dulu jalan itu selalu ia lewati ketika akan ke sekolah. Dulu jalannya masih berupa jalan tanah yang becek dikala hujan dan berdebu kala musim kemarau. Entah ide siapa, kini jalan itu telah diaspal. Mengamati kiri dan kanan jalan, ia lumayan takjub. Tempat ini sudah banyak berubah. Sudah tidak ditemukan lagi rumah-rumah gaya tradisional dengan tembok kayu. Kini rumah-rumah sudah berganti dengan rumah gaya eropa dengan tembok semen dan bertingkat-tingkat. Telah banyak berubah.

Yang tidak berubah sepertinya hanya rumahnya dan rumah disampingnya. Gaara masuk dan memarkirkan mobilnya dihalaman rumahnya. Keluar dari mobilnya, yang ia perhatikan pertama kali adalah rumah itu. Rumah disamping rumahnya. Rumah itu masih sama seperti yang dulu, tidak dirombak menjadi rumah gaya eropa. Mungkin jika penghuninya masih disana, rumah itu sudah lama dirombak. Antara rumahnya dan rumah itu juga tidak diberi pagar. Hanya pasak kecil untuk membatasi wilayah tanah. Orang tuanya tidak pernah berniat untuk membangun pagar untuk memisahkan halaman rumahnya dan rumah itu, karena dirumah itu ada anak sebaya dengan Gaara.

Ya, ada anak sebaya dengan Gaara yang tinggal dirumah itu. Namanya Naruto. Ia hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan ayahnya. Ayah tiri. Ayah tirinya Naruto itu terlihat garang sekali. Tubuhnya tinggi besar, wajahnya seram, dan tatapan matanya sangat tajam. Rambutnya berwarna hitam, beda dengan rambut Naruto yang pirang seperti jerami yang terkena sinar matahari. Jelas sekali kalau mereka tidak sedarah. Ayahnya bekerja serabutan, penghasilannya tidak tentu. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan pagar.

Berhubung tidak ada pagar, Gaara leluasa saja masuk ke halaman rumah itu. Pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya ke halaman rumah itu, dulu sekali. Waktu ia berumur 7 tahun dan baru menempati rumahnya. Saat itu, dengan tidak sengaja, ia melihat Naruto digeret keluar rumah dengan berlinang air mata.

"Ayah... Jangan, Ayah... Aku minta maaf. Tidak akan aku ulangi lagi..." ucapnya memohon, tapi sepertinya permohonan itu tidak digubris. Ayahnya tetap saja menggeretnya kemudian mengikat kakinya dengan tali yang ada di bawah sebatang pohon di halaman mereka. Ujung tali yang lain dilemparkan melewati sebuah dahan dan dengan kuat ditariknya ujung tali itu sehingga,

"Aaaaaa..." teriak Naruto takut. Ia terangkat naik, tergantung dengan kaki diatas. Gaara bergidik ngeri melihat itu.

"Ini hukuman buatmu, Naruto!" ucap sang ayah yang kemudian meninggalkannya setelah lebih dulu mengikat talinya dibatang pohon agar Naruto tetap tergantung disana. Dalam posisi seperti itu membuat dia kesusahan untuk menangis, jadi ia memilih untuk mengusap air mata dan ingusnya kemudian pasrah. Saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya Gaara memasuki halaman rumah itu. Ia berdiri di bawah pohon, menatap Naruto dari bawah.

"Sakit? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara kecil. Naruto segera melirik ke asal suara. Menemukan anak sebaya bertanya seperti itu padanya, ia jadi malu. Pasti ia sudah melihat kejadiannya, pikir Naruto. Jadi untuk mengembalikan harga diri anak-anaknya dan mempertahankan gengsi, ia menjawab dengan lantang.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa," jawabnya sedikit mendongkol. Gaara tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan itu tertangkap mata Naruto.

"Ini latihan untuk menjadi ninja, kau tahu, ninja..." kata Naruto lagi sambil mempertegas kata ninja. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk membuat sebuah segel ninja seperti yang pernah ia lihat di TV untuk meyakinkan kata-katanya. Tapi mendengar itu Gaara malah tertawa. Yang dikatakan Naruto semakin tidak masuk akal dan itu menurutnya lucu. Melihat Gaara tertawa, Naruto juga ikut tertawa-tawa. Kesedihan yang ia rasakan sempat menghilang sebentar sampai ayahnya keluar dan menggertak Gaara.

"Siapa kau? Pergi sana! Kau mau aku mengikatmu seperti itu juga, hah?" teriak ayah Naruto. Itu membuat Gaara takut dan hampir menangis. Tapi syukur ibunya segera datang merangkul Gaara dan mengajaknya pulang setelah sebelumnya meminta maaf pada ayah Naruto.

"Jangan ulangi lagi, ya, Gaara... bahaya lho..." ujar ibunya memperingatkan setelah mereka sampai dirumah.

"Bu... sebenarnya dia kenapa? Kok digantung?" tanya Gaara pada ibunya yang kembali sibuk memasukkan baju Gaara ke lemari.

"Itu karena dia nakal," jawab ibunya.

"Kalau aku nakal, apa ibu akan menggantungku seperti itu?" tanya Gaara. Nada suaranya bergetar. Takut. Ibunya tersenyum lembut dan menghampiri Gaara. Berlutut di depannya untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Gaara.

"Ibu tidak akan sanggup melakukan itu padamu. Jika ayahmu melakukan itu, pasti ibu juga akan segera menurunkanmu, karena melihatnya saja ibu tidak akan sanggup," ujar ibunya lembut sambil mengelus rambut Gaara.

"Kenapa ibunya tidak menurunkannya?"

"Karena ibunya sudah pergi. Ibunya sudah meninggal."

"Ibu... Ibu tidak akan pergi kan? Ibu tidak akan meninggal kan?" tanya Gaara kembali takut.

"Tidak... Karena itu, Gaara jangan nakal. Kalau Gaara nakal, ibu akan meninggal. Kalau ibu pergi, tidak ada yang menjaga Gaara lagi."

Dilingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher ibunya saat itu juga. Memeluk ibunya dengan erat sekali dan dibalas pelukan itu oleh ibunya dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak akan nakal, ibu... tidak akan..." Jawaban Gaara hanya dibalas dengan senyuman teduh ibunya.

541

Gaara mengenal Naruto sebagai anak yang nakal. Gaara dimasukkan ke sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto, dan disekolahnya juga, Naruto dikenal sebagai anak yang nakal. Ia suka sekali menjahili anak-anak lain, mencoret-coret tembok, membuat guru-guru marah. Dan jika itu sampai ke telinga ayahnya, ia akan digantung lagi. Tapi satu yang Gaara tahu, Naruto tidak pernah berbuat jahil padanya.

Gaara juga senang karena ibunya tidak pernah melarang ia bermain dengan Naruto meskipun ibunya tahu bahwa Naruto anak yang nakal. Mungkin ibunya sempat berpikiran untuk menjauhkan dia dengan Naruto, tapi Naruto selalu bersikap baik ketika bermain kerumah. Ia juga bersikap hormat pada ibu. Gaara dan Naruto juga tidak pernah bertengkar. Mereka tidak pernah bermain yang sifatnya merusak. Biasanya waktu mereka habiskan untuk membaca buku dongeng atau menggambar. Dan selama ada Naruto, Gaara bisa melupakan boneka teddy bearnya dan bersosialisasi bersama temannya dengan baik.

Tapi itu tidak lama, karena tiba-tiba, Naruto mengatakan pada Gaara bahwa ia tidak akan bisa bermain lagi ke rumah Gaara. Ayahnya melarangnya pergi bermain dan mengharuskan ia untuk bekerja. Jadi setelah pulang sekolah ia akan pergi ke tempat ayahnya bekerja dan membantu ayahnya disana. Ada perasaan sepi di hati Gaara saat mengetahui hal itu, tapi selama waktu berselang, akhirnya Gaara terima juga. Setidaknya, selama Naruto pergi untuk bekerja dengan ayahnya, ia tidak pernah melihat Naruto digantung lagi, dan itu melegakan hati Gaara.

Meskipun tidak main bersama seperti dulu, mereka tetap akrab di sekolah. Kalau ke sekolah Ibu Gaara selalu memberikannya 2 bekal, satu untuk Gaara dan satu lagi untuk Naruto. Mungkin ibunya kasihan pada Naruto, begitu pikir Gaara saat itu. Mereka berteman akrab sampai mereka berumur 17 tahun.

Naruto semakin nakal di umurnya yang segitu. Ia mulai mencoba minum minuman keras dan mengkonsumsi obat-obatan. Bukan narkoba. Naruto menyebutnya dekstro. Obat kecil-kecil berwarna kuning itu harus dikonsumsi dalam jumlah banyak agar terasa efeknya, begitu katanya kepada Gaara.

"Naruto, kenapa kau membelinya? Kenapa uangnya tidak kau simpan saja untuk hal yang lebih berguna?" tanya Gaara suatu hari saat mereka berdiri didepan sebuah kios yang menjual sembako dan barang-barang lainnya. Menunggu ibu penjual toko itu mempersiapkan dekstro sebanyak yang diinginkan Naruto. Sengaja memang membeli ditempat seperti itu, karena biasanya ibu penjual toko tidak akan menggubris seragam yang mereka pakai. Kalau beli di apotik pasti tidak diberi. Dekstro tidak mahal. Dengan uang recehan saja sudah bisa mendapat puluhan tablet. Tapi bagi ibu penjual toko yang penghasilannya pas-pasan, uang receh tetap tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja.

"Ini berguna..." jawab Naruto singkat sambil memberikan uang yang ia sisihkan sedikit dari kerja sambilannya sebelum diberikan pada ayah tirinya yang jahat itu kepada ibu penjual.

"Dengan ini, aku bisa melupakan masalah-masalahku. Masalah hidup, masalah dan tekanan di sekolah, atau masalah cinta... hahaha..." Naruto tertawa sambil memasukkan obatnya kedalam tas sekolahnya yang lusuh kemudian kembali menyusuri jalan pulang mereka. Gaara hanya bisa menghela nafas berat mendengar itu.

"Hei, naruto..." panggil Gaara setelah lama mereka terdiam.

"Iya?" jawab Naruto, menunggu kata-kata yang akan diucapkan Gaara selanjutnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku untuk mengkonsumsi itu? Aku dengar, kalau mengkonsumsi barang-barang seperti itu lebih menyenangkan bersama teman," tanya Gaara. Ya, ia merasa heran juga, tidak seperti orang lain yang mengkonsumsi barang-barang itu bersama teman se-geng mereka, Naruto mengkonsumsinya sendiri. Naruto memang di sekolah tidak punya teman, bukan karena ia tidak pandai bergaul. Hanya saja sulit baginya mempercayai orang lain. Gaaralah satu-satunya teman yang ia percayai. Karena itulah dia nempelnya sama Gaara saja.

"Kau mau menggunakannya?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Eh? bu-bukan begitu..."

"Kalau kau mencoba menyentuh barang-barang ini, akan kuhajar kau!" ucap Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena barang-barang ini tidak baik dikonsumsi. Ini akan menghancurkan hidupmu."

"Kalau kau tahu itu tidak baik, kenapa kau pakai?"

"Eh? hmm..." Naruto sempat tersentak kaget. Mungkin ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia menggunakan barang-barang itu, dan mulai mencari alasannya.

"Mungkin karena hidupku sudah hancur," jawabnya setelah lama berpikir mencari alasannya. Gaara membisu mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Kalau Gaara sih punya hidup yang baik, punya ibu dan ayah yang baik... pintar, sopan, baik, kalau aku hancurkan dengan mengajak menggunakan barang-barang seperti ini, tidak pantaslah aku disebut sebagai teman," ungkap Naruto, mungkin lebih berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Gaara semakin membisu. Habis sudah kata-katanya untuk merespon pembicaraan Naruto.

Naruto segera merangkul bahu Gaara dan mengalihkan lamunan Gaara. Naruto kemudian tertawa. Tawanya nyaring dan riang sekali.

"Obat ini bisa merusak otak kita, kalau kau pakai dan otakmu rusak, siapa yang akan membantuku menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku, hm? Kalau aku sih tenang, otakmu kan, otakku juga..."

"Jadi kau hanya memanfaatkan aku?" ujar Gaara dengan nada sebal yang dibuat-buat kemudian berusaha memukul perut teman disampingnya itu. Naruto segera menghindar, melepas rangkulannya dan berlari beberapa langkah didepan Gaara.

"Hei, Gaara..." panggil Naruto setelah sebelumnya berbalik melihat Gaara.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lomba lari sampai tiang lampu di depan rumahmu. Tapi ngambil jalan memutar biar sampainya lama..." ajak Naruto.

"Oke..."

"Go..." Naruto meneriakkan aba-aba dan bergegas lari. Padahal Gaara belum sempat menyamakan strart dengan Naruto.

"Hei... kau curang. Kau curi start dariku!" Naruto hanya tertawa nyaring mendengar itu.

"Yang kalah, besok harus traktir es krim..." teriak Naruto sambil terus berlari. Gaara hanya tersenyum saja mendengar itu dan segera lari mencoba menggapai punggung Naruto yang sudah jauh meninggalkan dia.

541

Sudah lama semenjak Naruto bekerja, terlebih lagi ketika ia memutuskan untuk bekerja sambilan sendiri, ia tidak pernah digantung lagi di pohon depan rumahnya itu. Tapi hari itu, ia digantung lagi. Yang lebih parah itu bukan kesalahannya.

Gaara tidak pernah tahu, lebih tepatnya belum sempat tahu mengapa teman sekelasnya itu tiba-tiba saja mengaitkan kakinya pada kaki naruto saat ia menuruni tangga, sehingga Naruto tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya jatuh dan kepalanya membentur lantai.

"Aduh... woi, brengsek apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada marah sambil memegang kepalanya yang terbentur. Mencoba merasakan mungkin kepalanya berdarah tapi syukurlah, tidak ia rasa ada luka disana.

Naruto mencoba bangun untuk membalas perbuatan temannya itu, tapi pundaknya segera ditepuk oleh Gaara. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Gaara segera berlari mengejar teman sekelasnya itu, menggapai tangannya kemudian memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Perkelahian tidak dapat terelakkan. Gaara orang yang dapat mengontrol emosi, tapi saat itu, ia benar-benar lepas kendali. Dipukulnya teman sekelasnya itu tanpa ampun. Ia yakin, Naruto tidak melakukan hal yang salah, tapi kenapa sampai Naruto diperlakukan seperti itu. Itu tidak manusiawi, pikir Gaara. Jadi ia tetap memukul temannya itu sampai tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Jika tidak dihentikan Naruto dengan menariknya pergi dari tempat itu, tidak akanlah berhenti ia memukul.

"Gaara..." panggil Naruto. Mencoba menenangkan Gaara yang gemetar duduk di sudut koridor di belakang sekolah dengan mengelus kedua pundak Gaara.

"Maaf... aku lepas kendali... Aku marah..."

"Tenanglah..." ujar Naruto.

"Aku tidak terima. Kau lihat wajahnya? Ia tersenyum puas saat kau jatuh. Aku benci..." Naruto tahu, tidak ada kata yang dapat membuat Gaara tenang saat itu. Jadi dipeluknya tubuh gemetar Gaara dengan erat. Berusaha mengambil separuh dari rasa khawatir yang menyelimuti hati Gaara. Gaara bukanlah pembuat onar, jadi wajar jika saat itu ia benar-benar takut.

"Jangan takut... ada aku disini... semua akan baik-baik saja... tenang ya..." ujar Naruto sembari mengelus punggung Gaara. Itu menghangatkan perasaan Gaara.

Angin siang yang segar berhembus. Membawa ketengangan pada kedua anak laki-laki yang saling berpelukan di koridor belakang sekolah yang sepi. Namun angin kembali membawa kabar dan firasat buruk, Gaara di panggil menghadap kepala sekolah di ruangannya. Hati Gaara bergetar takut. Ia menatap Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Naruto..." ucap Gaara lirih. Naruto tak mampu melihat matanya, jadi ia segera meraih tangan Gaara dan berdiri.

"Ayo... akan kutemani kau menghadap kepala sekolah. Semuanya terjadi karena aku juga."

Selama dikoridor menuju ruang kepala sekolah, semua tatapan mengejek dan sinis ditujukan pada mereka berdua. Tapi Naruto mengabaikan semua itu. Dipegang erat tangan Gaara yang basah oleh keringat karena takut. Mencoba menambah kepercayaan diri dan rasa tenang untuk Gaara. Gaara hanya membisu.

Tiga tamparan, Gaara dapatkan dari tangan kepala sekolah ketika ia sampai di ruangannya. Kepala sekolah benar-benar naik pitam. Terlihat jelas sekali dari wajahnya yang merah padam itu. Naruto tak mampu berbuat apa-apa selain melihat sahabat karibnya dipukuli. Gaara juga tak tapat berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya menunduk.

Sebuah amplop dilemparkan oleh kepala sekolah tepat di atas meja tempat Gaara berdiri.

"Berikan itu kepada kedua orang tuamu, sampaikan pada mereka kau aku keluarkan dari sekolah ini!" perintah kepala sekolah tegas.

Gaara membisu. Tapi jelas sekali terlihat kalau ia sangat tegang. Dengan tangannya yang gemetar, di ambilnya amplop surat itu. Naruto tahu ia tidak ingin semua itu terjadi. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada ibu dan ayahnya nanti? Bisa digantung Gaara seperti ia yang digantung ayahnya sewaktu ia kecil dulu.

"Hei, setidaknya kau dengar penjelasannya dulu!" ujar Naruto mulai membela temannya. Tentu saja Gaara tidak pantas mendapatkan hukuman itu, ia tidak bisa benar-benar disalahkan. Semuanya bermula dari anak brengsek itu. Anak itu juga harus disalahkan.

"Penjelasan apa, anak rubah? Tidak ada penjelasan yang membuat ia benar memukul anak kepala yayasan sampai babak belur dan masuk rumah sakit seperti itu!"

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Dunia memang selalu tidak adil. Selalu yang berkuasalah yang menang. Anak orang berkuasa jugalah yang menang. Ia merasa seakan-akan dunia tertawa melihat ia yang dibawah tidak punya kuasa untuk melawan orang-orang yang berkuasa. Ia dan temannya yang sangat ia sayangi itu... tawa dunia ini harus dihentikan.

"Kau terlalu cepat ambil kesimpulan, pak tua! Siapa yang bilang dia yang salah? Dia melakukan itu atas perintahku!" ucap Naruto lantang.

"Naruto..." panggil Gaara. Gaara tidak bisa terima ucapan Naruto. Naruto berbohong, itu akan membuat ia mendapat masalah. Tapi Naruto tidak menggubrisnya.

"Oh... jadi semua ulahmu ya? Baiklah kalau begitu." Kepala sekolah kembali menduduki kursi jabatannya dan mengetik sesuatu di komputernya. Setelah selesai mengetik, mesin print di samping komputernya menyala dan bekerja mencetak sebuah surat.

"Aku memang dari awal sudah tidak tahan melihatmu berada di sekolah ini, tapi tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk bisa mengeluarkanmu. Baguslah kalau kau mengakui kesalahanmu." Kepala sekolah segera menandatangani surat yang telah dicetak itu dan memberi stempel. Setelah itu memasukkannya dalam sebuah amplop dan dilemparkannya tepat di depan Naruto.

"Ambil ini dan pulang! Kau bukan lagi murid sekolah ini," ucap kepala sekolah. Tapi bukan surat itu duluan yang diambilnya, melainkan surat yang ada di tangan Gaara. Dirobeknya amplop surat itu berserta isinya menjadi robekan kecil-kecil dan membuangnya sembarangan saja dilantai ruang kepala sekolah yang bersih itu. Setelah itu, pergi dengan membawa surat yang ditujukan untuknya keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Gaara segera mengikutinya setelah terlebih dahulu memberi hormat pada kepala sekolah.

"Naruto... apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gaara tidak mengerti sambil terus mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Mencoba menyamakan jarak, tapi langkah Naruto entah kenapa jadi lebih panjang dari sebelumnya, membuat Gaara kewalahan mengikutinya.

"Kau tidak sepantasnya dikeluarkan. Ini salahku..." ucap Gaara. Dan Naruto segera berbalik.

"Gaara... terima kasih..." ucapnya Naruto tegas.

"Eh?"

"Terima kasih karena telah memukul anak itu untukku. Seharusnya aku biarkan kau memukulnya sampai ia tidak bisa melihat dunia lagi," ucapnya kemudian menarik tas sekolahnya kemudian melangkah pulang. Gaara juga dengan segera mengambil tasnya kemudian berjalan menyusul Naruto. Tidak ada gunanya belajar disaat seperti ini, begitu pikirnya.

Mendengar Naruto dikeluarkan, ayahnya benar-benar marah. Digantungnya Naruto di dahan pohon itu lagi kemudian dipukulnya Naruto berkali-kali dengan rotan yang biasanya digunakan untuk memukul. Tapi saat itu tidak ada perlawanan dari Naruto. Tidak ada permohonan, tidak ada isak tangis, tidak ada janji tak akan mengulangi. Naruto membiarkan saja tubuhnya itu dipukuli. Hanya ringisan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya saat rotan itu ditebaskan ke tubuhnya. Gaara melihat semua itu, tapi belum sempat ia pergi untuk menolong Naruto, tangannya sudah lebih dulu ditarik oleh ibu dan memaksanya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ibu... Naruto, bu..." Gaara memberontak ingin keluar tapi ibunya mencegahnya dengan kuat.

"Jangan, Gaara... bahaya... laki-laki itu bisa membunuhmu..." cegah ibu.

"Tapi Naruto tidak salah... yang salah itu aku, aku yang buat dia dikeluarkan... Dia dikeluarkan karena berusaha menolongku... ibu..." tumpah sudah tangisan yang Gaara tahan sejak tadi. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Yang bisa dilakukan olehnya hanya menangis sambil berkali-kali meyakinkan ibunya bahwa Naruto tidak bersalah.

"Ibu... Ibu... aku yang memukul anak itu... atas kemauanku sendiri..." isak Gaara kemudian berlutut di depan ibunya, "Aku yang nakal..." Ibunya terdiam. Tak mampu berbuat apa-apa selain membawa anaknya terluka itu dalam sebuah dekapan hangat seorang ibu.

Setelah semuanya tenang, Gaara akhirnya diperbolehkan keluar. Naruto masih disana tergantung pada pohon di depan rumahnya. Melihat Gaara menghampirinya dengan mata sembab seperti itu, segera ia membuat sebuah segel ninja ditangannya. Mungkin bisa dapat mencairkan suasana, seperti dulu, pikirnya.

"Tidak usah berpura-pura lagi, Naruto..." ujar Gaara lirih.

"Sudah lama ya, tidak latihan ninja seperti ini... hahaha..." Tidak, tawanya tidak senyaring biasanya. Tawa kali ini penuh luka, dan Gaara tidak membalas tawa itu seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Ia berjalan menuju batang pohon dan mencoba untuk melepaskan ikatannya. Tapi segera di cegah oleh Naruto.

"Jangan... Kalau ayah tahu, aku akan dipukuli lagi..." ucapnya datar.

"Maafkan aku... Naruto... karena aku, kau jadi seperti ini, karena aku, kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah..." Air mata Gaara kembali tumpah, tapi tak diperlihatkannya air mata itu pada Naruto. Jadi ia hanya bisa berdiri menghadap batang pohon itu tanpa mampu menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Aku benar-benar terkesan... aku tidak menyangka kau yang mampu mengontrol emosi, yang menjauhi perkelahian, memilih untuk memukul dia demi aku... aku tersanjung..." ucap Naruto. Ada senyum teduh yang menghiasi wajah Naruto saat ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Jadi... Aku tidak menyesal..." ucapnya lagi. Tidak terima dengan kata-kata itu, Gaara berbalik menatap Naruto. Tidak peduli dengan air matanya yang tertangkap mata Naruto, ia berkata,

"Meskipun begitu... Meskipun begitu... aku telah menghancurkan hidupmu... kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua padaku?" tanya Gaara dengan berlinang air mata.

"Karena kau temanku..." jawab Naruto dengan yakin. Gaara tersentak mendengar itu.

"Hidupku ini, sudah hancur... Yang aku lakukan tidak sebanding dengan apa yang kau lakukan padaku... Selama ini, aku bertahan karena aku ingat masih ada kau yang sayang padaku..."

"Naruto..." Gaara tak mampu berucap. Hanya namanya yang mampu ia sebut.

"Air matamu itu... Sini, biar aku hapus. Tidak pantas seorang laki-laki menangis."

Gaara mendekati tubuh Naruto yang memang tidak diikat begitu tinggi. Jadi masih mampu tangan Naruto untuk menggapai pipi Gaara. Mengusap air matanya agar Gaara berhenti menangis.

"Hei, Gaara..." panggil Naruto.

"Ya..."

"Apa kau menyesal menjadikanku temanmu?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Pertanyaan bodoh apa itu? Tentu saja tidak. Aku bahagia berteman denganmu..." jawab Gaara dan Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Jika kita bertemu di waktu yang lain, ayo bersahabat lagi..." ucap Naruto kemudian menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya pada Gaara.

"Iya..." jawab Gaara dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada kelingking Naruto.

Gaara ingat betul janji yang ia buat bersama dengan Naruto saat itu, sebelum semuanya jadi sepi. Sunyi. Gaara bahkan tidak bisa mendengar deru angin disela daun-daun yang dilewatinya. Ia juga tidak bisa mendengar Naruto yang tiba-tiba memuntahkan isi perutnya dan yang membuatnya terbatuk-batuk karena muntahannya memasuki saluran pernafasan. Gaara juga tidak mendengar teriakannya sendiri, yang memanggil-manggil ibunya untuk meminta bantuan. Semuanya jadi sunyi.

Gaara juga tidak ingat suara ramai rumah sakit saat itu. Suara derik roda brankat yang membawa Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri, suara deru langkah perawat dan dokter, serta deru langkahnya sendiri. Semuanya masih sunyi. Ia juga tidak dapat mendengar ucapan dokter yang dilontarkan untuk ibunya serta isak tangis ibu yang tiba-tiba. Satu yang ia dengar dengan jelas, saat ibunya menghampirinya dengan berlinang air mata.

"Naruto sudah... pergi..."

Kemudian Gaara histeris. Menangisi temannya yang sudah meninggal.

Angin siang kembali berhembus segar, melambaikan daun-daun dan membuat bayang-bayangnya yang dihasilkan sinar matahari bergerak-gerak seperti menari, menyadarkan Gaara dari lamunan masalalunya yang sedih. Ia hapus air matanya yang tak sadar menetes itu, kemudian menengadahkan pandangannya pada rimbun pohon di atasnya. Pohon yang menjadi saksi bisu atas kuatnya persahabatan mereka.

Kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu, tapi masih lekat dalam pikiran Gaara. Setelah kematian Naruto, Gaara sering dihinggapi mimpi buruk hingga akhirnya, demi kebaikannya, mereka pindah kekota dan meninggalkan rumah mereka begitu saja. Ayah tirinya Naruto sudah tidak ada kabarnya lagi sejak saat itu. Soal kematian Naruto, setelah memberanikan diri bertanya pada ibu, akhirnya Gaara tahu, Naruto meninggal karena perdarahan di otak. Benturan dikepalanya saat ia jatuhlah penyebabnya.

Gaara berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan pohon itu. Sepertinya bukan rumahnya saja yang harus ia kunjungi. Ada satu tempat lagi yang harus ia kunjungi sebelum meninggalkan kampung halamannya.

Makam Naruto.

END

* * *

Terima kasih, sudah mau membaca ficku sampai disini. akhirnya aku menulis lagi setelah lama kena WB.

Fic ini, aku khususkan untuk kekasihku yang minta untuk dibuatkan fic dengan genre friendship/angst. Ah... entah kenapa agak susah. Tapi semoga saja berasa angst-nya dan ia suka. Habis sepertinya tidak seberapa dengan hadiah ulang tahunnya untukku.

Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini. Mohon kritik dan sarannya agar penulisannya bisa lebih baik lagi.

sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya...


End file.
